


Ninjago Coraline AU teaser / Stranger in the Night

by lastofbastet



Category: Coraline (kinda), Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Bi! Kai, Kai (Ninjago) - Freeform, Kai (Ninjago) kidnapped, Kai Coraline au, Kai angst!, Kai gets kidnapped by a creep (kinda), Kai needs love and affection and his stinky team ain’t doing shit, M/M, help him he needs saving, mlm, sorry author went crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofbastet/pseuds/lastofbastet
Summary: Kai is dumped by his girlfriend in the middle of the Great Ninjagon F**k All (nowhere)! And his friends don’t seem to be able to receive his calls at the moment. What will he do, walk home, alone, in the rain?!Yeah. That’s exactly what Kai finds himself doing.But as luck (definitely not) would have it, a compassionate stranger offers the (very damp) Red Ninja a ride home. Kai finds himself seated in the man’s limo before he can refuse.And so he rides off with a (very flirtatious) stranger in the night.TEASER!!!
Relationships: Kai (Ninjago)/Stranger
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	Ninjago Coraline AU teaser / Stranger in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ninjago Kai Coraline au!!!🧵
> 
> I deeply apologize if there are any mistakes. This was posted directly to my phone due to lack of access to a laptop. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kai’s fingers trembled as he held the dying phone to his ear.

“Come on,” he said, his voice just as shaky as his hands.  “Please,  gosh—please, just pick up!” 

This final attempt at a phone call was likely to consume the rest of his battery. Then Kai had no means for help. He would be stuck here, alone, in the rain, at the side of the road in the dead of night. He almost laughed at the weight of the situation. How had he ended up here? How?! The day hadn’t started out abnormally. He’d woken up, patrolled Ninjago City most of the day, then he’d returned to the  Bounty  to get ready for a night out—a night  away  from his problems.

It was supposed to be fucking  fun.

But now? He was cold and soaked and alone—and, as of about an hour ago, he no longer had a girlfriend. To say the least, he was absolutely miserable. And he’d been trying to make contact with his friends for the last 45 minutes. None of them— none  of them—had picked up. The phone rang, giving Kai both hope and crushing anxiety, then it just went to voicemail every time.

And this time was no different.

He sighed in defeat the second he heard Lloyd’s recorded message begin to play. He moved the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen just in time to see the screen die. He swallowed the lump in his throat, stuffing the now-useless device into his pocket. That’s okay. They were probably too busy fighting crime or patrolling the city—Kai could handle himself...all by himself. He had for the longest time, so why should anything change now? He wiped a strand of stiff, drooping hair from his eyes and set off down the lonely road. No cars. No lights. Nothing. He only had the rain for his company as he walked down the empty road, hoping he would hit civilization soon.

He’d gotten so turned around in the argument. He didn’t even know where she’d pushed him out of the car. He shivered, his nails digging into his elbows while he gritted his teeth.  Don’t think about that,  he told himself.  Just concentrate on walking. Just keep walking.  And he did. He walked so far that he felt as if his legs were going to fall off. He’d clenched his jaw so hard that he couldn’t even feel it anymore. His grip on his elbows loosened as he struggled forwards. He’d been walking for probably  hours  now, but he felt no closer to anything or anyone. He felt just as miserable and alone as he had way back there. 

No cars. No lights. Nothing.

He briefly considered just collapsing then and there when his ears picked up a distant humming noise. A car? Maybe. He stood, shivering, trying to hear past the constant drumming of the rain. Yes, that was most definitely a car. That meant that  someone  was out there, and that meant that Kai wasn’t as alone as he’d initially thought. That meant—  Stop it!  He chastised.  The person in that car is a fucking stranger! Not to mention they’re out at this hour... and good people are  never  up at this hour. Stay on guard. The engine hummed closer and closer, and now Kai could see bright headlights staring him down.

He shuffled forwards, keeping the car in his peripheral. He couldn’t really see what type it was in the dead of night, nor could he recognize it by the engine noise. His heart fluttered. Kai didn’t like being in the dark—literally, mentally, metaphorically...at  all.  But now he was. He was alone, in the dark, with a strange car drawing steadily closer. And he didn’t know what to do. Especially not when the car slowed down and came to a full stop about five feet behind him. 

He stared, blinking, into the bright headlights. Frozen out of fear or cold, he did not know. He remained still when he heard a car door open, and someone call out to him.

“Hey,” a smooth, lulling voice carried over the rain. “You look lost. Are you okay?”

Kai started to move his mouth, but no sounds came out. He remained fixated in place as steady footsteps crunches over the roadside gravel, coming closer and closer. Every one of Kai’s ninja senses were tingling, screeching at him to move, and to get away from whoever this stranger in the night was. His friends didn’t need a kidnapping on their hands, not at all. He needed to—

“Hey, excuse me,” Kai blinked, and suddenly the face of a man came sharply into focus. His jawline looked like it was cut from solid granite, and his sharp cheek bones rose proudly under his dark, pretty eyes. He was by no  means an ugly man—he was quite a handsome one, in Kai’s opinion. And he lived with about four fugly dudes, so— “I said,  ‘excuse me’  sir, are you lost?”

Kai’s jaw started flapping again, but this time he finally managed some noise: “I—uh, I—I—“

Two large, strong hands gripped his shivering form firmly. They began to guide him back to the car, and Kai suddenly recovered his ability to speak.

“Wait!” He cried, pulling away from the pretty man. “What are you—what are you doing?!”

“Oh, so you do speak,” he rumbled, using his few inches of height over Kai as an advantage; looking down at him. “Good. So you can answer my question.”

“I...” Kai shook his head. “Wait, no...I—what, what question?”

The man looked at him patiently, gently extending his hand. “I asked if you were lost,” he murmured, eyeing Kai up and down, causing the Red Ninja to squirm slightly. He chuckled. “Sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable—I’m just trying to figure this out,” he explained gently. 

“Oh, no—it’s, it’s fine,” Kai said, unable to tear his eyes from the man’s face. “Yeah, um—yeah, I guess I’m, I’m lost,” he stuttered pathetically, making himself wince. 

“Mm,” Kai felt the man’s strong hands wrap firmly around him again, pulling him back towards the car. “Well, luckily that’s something that I can fix.” 

“I—wait, I don’t really, ah, I don’t really ever get into cars with...you know, strangers,” Kai gulped, stopping the man again.

“Oh, of course not—I apologize,” he retracted his hands instantly. Now that they had stepped out of the direct light, Kai could see the man’s clothes. A suit. And it clearly wasn’t cheap, either. The opposite, in fact. “Allow myself, to introduce myself,” he said, wiggling his fine eyebrows. Making Kai giggle slightly and then hiccup. “Please, call me Arthur,”

“Arthur,” Kai repeated, looking up from the man’s expensive suit. “Nice name,”

Arthur flashed a smile shinier than Zane at him, sending tingles down Kai’s spine. “Thanks, I chose it myself.”

“Haha,” he hiccuped again. “I’m Kai,” 

“Kai,” he said, closing his strong arms around Kai once more. “Nice name,”

“Thanks. I, I didn’t-hic! choose it,”

Arthur chuckled, leading him to the door of the car. He opened it, gently pushing Kai into a very spacious limo and climbing in after him. He crouched forward in the small space, knocking on the window that divided the driver from the passengers and knocked.

“Hey,” he rumbled in his deep, smooth way of speaking. “Go ahead,” 

The car started moving about two seconds later.

Kai was still shivering and hiccuping in the seat when Arthur returned to him. The man looked at the Red Ninja sympathetically as he settled down next to him, wrapping a well-muscled arm around him and reaching for a remote. 

“I’m going to turn on the heater,” he almost crooned to Kai, shocking him slightly. “Don’t worry, we’ll warm you right up.” 

“T-thank you—hic!” He said.

“Of course,” Arthur said, reaching under his seat. “You just expected me to  leave  you there? Alone and cold in the rain? What kind of person would that make me, hmm?” He produced a blanket from a previously-unseen space, offering it to Kai. He accepted it with another hiccup-riddled thank you. 

Kai began to wrap the blanket around himself, but Arthur frowned and shook his head.

“At lease take your wet jumper off first,” he told him, grabbing the blanket and extending it in front of him; obscuring Kai’s body from his view. 

“Oh...yeah, right—hic!” Kai tugged at the bogged sweater, feeling deeply relieved after he finally peeled off the sticky layer. 

“Just discard it on the floor,” Arthur said, his dark eyes staring into the depths of Kai’s own. 

“I...hic! okay,” he dropped the soaked jumper on the limousine’s floor hesitantly, praying that he didn’t somehow ruin it. “Is that...is that good?” 

“What? You want to remove more?” Arthur’s eyes twinkled humorously. “Or are you ready for the blanket now?”

Kai blushed, snatching the blanket from Arthur’s hands. “Weirdo, hic!” He wrapped the blanket around him. Arthur chuckled, tucking the thick, warm fabric up under his chin. 

“I prefer ‘eccentric,’ actually,”

“Well, too bad—hic! I think of you as a weirdo,”

Arthur shrugged. “At least you think of me,” he smirked. 

Kai fake-coughed to hide his embarrassment, pulling the blanket more tightly around him. Arthur leaned forward, pressing one of his large hands into Kai’s head. It was kind of rough, and smelled of high-value cologne. 

“Looks like you’ve got a fever going,”

“I—hic! I honestly doubt it,” Kai responded, batting Arthur’s nice hand away. “I’m just really hot all the time,” 

Arthur’s face twisted into a playful grin. “You’re literally making this too easy for me, Kai,” he dwelled on the “i” for just a fraction too long. Kai’s cheeks heated up. “Too easy,”

“Well...maybe, maybe I—hic! I like to play,” he said, not nearly as smoothly as he had hoped.

Kai saw a glint in Arthur’s eyes as soon as the word “play” left his mouth, and his hand clenched into a fist briefly. Kai’s discomfort immediately returned. 

The man chuckled, scooting closer to Kai and wrapping his arm around the thawing Ninja again. Their eyes met, and Kai’s discomfort was lost in...something  else. 

Arthur pulled away, turning his head to look outside of the window. 

“What’s a fine guy like you doing out in the middle of nowhere?” He asked.

“I could—hic! I could ask you the same—hic! very same thing,”

“I actually have a viable excuse, though,” Arthur’s eyes darted back to him, and he smiled. “Business,”

“Oh, of course...why didn’t—hic! I think of that?”

“You were too busy freezing to death, Kai,” Kai felt a weight on his thigh. “Until I...saved you, of course.” Arthur began to drag his hand across said thigh in long, gentle strokes. Getting higher and higher. 

“I...yeah, thanks for that,” Kai squirmed, and Arthur retracted his hand. 

“You’re very welcome,” he said, eyeing Kai’s body up and down. “My, my—you sure dried up quickly,”

“Aha, yeah—hic! Yeah, I did,” Kai said, feeling himself tense. 

“Mm, interesting,” Arthur immediately changed the subject. “Where are you headed, at—“he checked his very expensive-looking watch. —“03:49 am in the morning?”

“Oh, well—hic! Home,” Kai tried to shake the nervous feeling. Despite the fact that he was in a car with a man he’d just met about fifteen minutes ago. He shouldn’t be nervous at all, right?! WRONG, FUCK!!! HE NEEDED TO GET OUT OF—

“And where is home?” Arthur asked, turning his attention to some very well-manicured nails. Kai noted a chartreuse-colored stone—perhaps attacked to a bracelet of some sort—sticking out from under his sleeve. Arthur snapped his fingers. “Answer me, Kai,” he demanded, making Kai’s bones feel like jelly. He felt compelled to answer. 

“I—hic! The, uh, the  Destiny’s, Destiny’s Bounty— hic!”

Arthur chuckled again. “Ah, my suspicions have been confirmed. Yo are the Fire Ninja, then—are you not?”

“I—I am,” Kai said, miraculously without hiccups. His nerves tingled once again. 

“Don’t worry, Ninja, you have nothing to fear from me,” he said, his tone reassuring. Kai instantly relaxed. “Your kind fascinate me, that is all,”

“My kind? Like...like the elementals?” 

Arthur’s hand rested itself on his thigh once again. “I suppose,” he said, staring into the depths of Kai’s souls. “Yes, the elementals fascinate me.” 

Kai turned his face away. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said.

“Am I supposed to  guess  what you mean by that, or did you plan on telling me?” Arthur said after a long pause. 

Kai chuckled nervously. “Oh, just—like, a rich guy picks me up in the dead of night, and it turns out he’s fascinated by people with elemental powers,” he glanced at Arthur, who’s hand remained still on his thigh. “You know, same old story—different chapter.” 

“Ah, I see,” Arthur began to caress his thigh. “Your worldview has been tainted by awful people,”

“You could say that, sure,” Kai said tenuously, becoming nervous once again. 

“Well, Kai, allow me to assure you that my intentions are not ill. Not in the slightest,” his perfectly-manicured finger began to draw abstract designs on Kai’s thigh. 

“That’s what they all say,”

“I am not ‘they,’ dear Kai. Allow me to doctor my initial statement:  you fascinate me, Kai.”

Kai snorted. He’d been here before, too. With Chen. “So you’ve been stalking me?” He picked, trying to sound nonchalant. It didn’t work very well.

Arthur laughed. “I honestly wish I had been,” their eyes met. “No, I have never witnessed your kind but from afar.” 

“And I’m supposed to believe that?”

Arthur shrugged. “It’s up to you,” he said. “But, just think about it: there are  much  better ways for an eccentric weirdo billionaire to capture an elemental than to wait for him to walk, recklessly, into the night for no given reason.” His eyes sparkled almost playfully. 

Kai thought about it. “I...guess you’re right,” he said. “Unless you’re not a very smart Weird Eccentric Billionaire, of course.”

“Which you  know isn’t true,”

“Do I, now?”

“Of course you do,” Arthur’s hand left his thigh, slowly tracing up Kai’s body before eventually reaching his face. He grasped Kai’s jawline, turning the Red Ninja’s face towards himself. “I was smart enough to pick you up, wasn’t I?”

“You—you got me there,” Kai said, staring into Arthur’s eyes. The man smiled.

“I did. Literally, and figuratively—I got you,” he leaned in closer, until their noses were almost touching. 

Kai suddenly felt too hot. 

He squirmed away from Arthur, pushing the blanket off and tossing it onto the floor next to his soaked sweater. 

“I...sorry,” he blushed, looking at the man sitting next to him. “I was just...it was too hot.”

“No need to apologize, sweet Kai,” he said in his smooth, lilting voice. “But I was quite enjoying our exchange.” 

“That’s a nice bracelet you have,” Kai said, desperately trying to redirect the conversation. 

Arthur looked at his wrist unenthusiastically. “Oh, yes, quite—it is very,  very expensive,”

“Where did you get it?” Kai pressed. 

“That’s a tricky question,” Arthur said, fiddling with the chartreuse crystal that hung from it. He removed it suddenly, handing the piece of jewelry to Kai. “You can have it, if you’d like.” 

“Oh—no, haha, that’s alright,” Kai tried to push it back to him. 

“No, no—I insist,” Arthur dumped the bracelet into Kai’s now-dry lap. “I think it’ll look quite nice with your eyes,”

“Really?” Kai said, reaching for the piece reluctantly. He picked it up, stretching out the stone-covered elastic band out testily.

“Of course,” Arthur said, batting his fine eyelashes. “Would I lie to you?”

“I dunno,” Kai responded, sliding the bracelet on. Arthur celebrated his victory silently. “I just met you, Arthur.”

He laughed his deep, resonating laugh. “Well, I assure you, Kai; you can trust me. I would never lie to you,”

“Never?” Kai played with the small crystal, casting playful glances at the man sitting beside him. 

He pretended to think. “Well, I suppose, if I needed to lie to protect you...then I would,”

Kai snorted. “What constitutes  that  sort of protection, I wonder?”

“You’d be surprised. Especially in my line of work,” Arthur leaned his head back and shut his eyes, letting out a long and content sigh. “But I suppose, then, that honesty is crucial in  your line of work,”

“It’s valued above most everything else, yeah,” Kai said, twisting the studded jewelry on his wrist. “Next to loyalty, unity, and probably the most important: love,” 

“Sounds like an unattainable lifestyle,” Arthur grunted, though the pain in his voice was evident. 

“I thought so, too,” Kai said, this time resting  his hand on Arthur’s muscular thigh. The man opened his eyes, looking down at his guest passenger. “But now I’m living it, and—well, I guess I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“You don’t sound very sure of yourself,” his hand rested on top of Kai’s.

Kai chuckled mirthlessly. “I  am sure of myself. Trust me—I’ve been in some awful, awful situations by myself before. It used to happen a lot, actually.” Arthur’s hand gripped his own. Kai was grateful. “But now, I’ve got a family that loves and surrounds me, and will who back me up whenever I need it—no questions asked.”

There was a long pause.

“Even when you’re alone, at night, in the rain?” Arthur asked softly. There was another long, empty, awkward silence.

The car lurched to a stop, and a knock came from the window at the front of the car. 

“Looks like we’ve brought you home.” Arthur said, pulling his hand off of Kai’s. And sure enough, when the Red Ninja looked outside, he saw the anchor of the bounty buried halfway in the sand.

“I...thank you,” he said quietly, standing up. “And I mean for everything,”

“Don’t mention it,” Arthur opened the door, crawling out first before holding it open for Kai. “It was my pleasure,”

“Okay, Weirdo,” Kai chuckled.

Arthur chuckled as well, and then they were both quiet. Standing by the Bounty’s great anchor.

“Well, I’d—I’d better get going,” 

“Yeah, right,” Arthur said. “Me, too, then.”

“Okay,” Kai hesitated briefly before extending his hand. “Goodbye, Arthur the Eccentric Weirdo,”

Arthur took the hand, shaking it heartily. “Farewell, Kai the Fire Elemental—Lover of Expensive Bracelets,”

Kai giggled.

Their hands lingered in one another’s for just a little too long. 

“See you around,” Kai said, turning to climb the thick chain.

“Doubtless,” Arthur said. Kai heard footsteps, the limo door opening and closing, and the engine rev off. He turned around, watching the car disappear into the darkness.

“Doubtless,” he repeated softly to himself,clutching the bracelet. “Yeah, um—I sure hope so,”

He finished scaling the anchor chain and was deposited onto the quiet deck of the  Bounty.  He snuck quietly down the halls, fearing that he would wake up his sleeping brothers. Luckily, no one stirred. Once safely in his bedroom, he removed the stiff undershirt he was wearing, and stripped off the skinny jeans. His eyes lingered over the spot where Arthur had rested his hand.

“Ugh, stupid,” he said to himself, tossing them onto his floor with the rest of the laundry. “He’s not even that attractive, really—at all, no.” He turned off the lights, slipping underneath the covers in only his boxers. He placed the bracelet securely onto his nightstand. 

“Not—hic! attractive at all!”

He was woken by the sound of (presumably) Jay and Cole arguing.

Kai groaned, rolling onto his side. 

“Mm,” he moaned, blinking, looking around the bright room. He sighed, remaining in his spot. “Crazy dream—I really need to stop going out so late, haha.” He grumbled to himself, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He gasped when he saw it.

Resting on his nightstand, clear as day, sat the expensive chartreuse-crystal bracelet Arthur had given him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is supposed to be creepy btw. Creepy and charming—a deadly mix.
> 
> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this lil taste of a work that I may or may not actually write! If you would like me to continue, please let me know!
> 
> Suggestions/criticisms to the story are always welcome!
> 
> I love you guys! Muah!


End file.
